The Game
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: It's Back! Motoki Convinces his best friend to take his "Little Sister" to the company ball but the pair get a little carried away
1. And so it begins

_**Well this is a little story I'm writing to pass some time on a Saturday night. Well for some strange reason I'm bored... I think it's because my equivalent to Mamoru/Darien isn't bugging the heck out of me which usually happens... it's strange.. I read baka means fool and he loves the word fool.. fool of a took, foolish Meegan the hobbit yada yada yada now I'm just ranting so on with the story**_

Usagi strode up and sat in front of Motoki with a large grin as he instantly produced a chocolate milkshake and fudge sundae from under the counter excitedly squeaking **_"Ta da!" _**which caused not only the blonde before him to blush but the Raven haired man on the next stool to sweat drop. **_"And Motoki thinks I'm weird"_** Mamoru muttered under his breath then shook his head with a chuckle as he took a sip of his coffee and continued reading the article in front of him. '_How ironic' _He rolled his eyes as he turned to the next page trying to get away from the quiz's and articles about people in love. There was the article about wooing a girl then the quick titled "_Do you love her?" _He rolled his eyes but took it anyway letting out a sigh as he summed up his score and looked at the small paragraph that read

'_Love Struck Fool:_

_You lover her more then life itself because to you she is life. She's the reason you wake up every morning and whether either of you realise it you are trying to get her attention at any minute possible. Show her you love her with a romantic gesture...'_

He gave a startled growl as Motoki pulled the magazine from his hand and took a look **_"What are you reading here then...Oh... Mamoru..." _**Motoki shook his head and handed back the magazine with a knowing look, a soft look in his eyes that screamed tell her. Usagi looked at the two men, taking slow bites of her ice cream while the two stared at each other exchanging glances. She cleared her throat and the two snapped out of their reverie with a blush as they looked at her, Mamoru tucking the magazine away into his bag. Suddenly the arcade bells jingled and the girls walked in, Rei dashing over the counter and leaning over the it between Usagi and Mamoru, conveniently knocking Usagi off her stool as she did. "**_Whoops silly me_**" She smiled pleasantly with a fake laugh then sat on the stool. _"**Can we have four milkshakes ready in about 30 minutes please Motoki.. We just need to go next to get something" **_Motoki nodded and the group of four left, Usagi pulling herself up with a pout.

"**_Aww poor meatball head got knocked out of her seat_**" Mamoru smirked, all the while receiving an annoyed glare from his best friend. She frowned at him before pulling out a small bag of chocolate covered raisins from her bag which was automatically pulled away by the chocoholic next to her. **_"Hey gimme those back!! They're mine Baka!!" _**She reached over but found they were just out of her reach. "**_HA HA Odango" _**After moving from her seat and trying for a few minutes to get them she grew tired and frustrated with his game. So seating herself back down she started a conversation with Motoki, watching Mamoru from the corner of her eye. Before either man had chance to work out what had gone out Usagi pounced from her seat on the stool and brought Mamoru tumbling to the hard floor with a yelp, Usagi sprawled out over him, legs and arms entangled as she opened one arm to see what her body had confirmed. Not only was she sprawled over him, stomachs touching with one of his legs wrapped around hers, she had one hand on his chest and he had one arm around her waist and the other was just above their heads. Motoki taking this as a good opportunity to embarrass the pair and hopefully get a chance to play match maker chirped out "**_You know it's a good job that you two are both 20 and 24 otherwise the way you two um posed.. things could look really and I mean REALLY bad"_** He was silenced as Mamoru hollered at him with a command to shut up and the pair took their seats, a blush spreading over both their faces.

Motoki frowned kicking himself behind the counter_, 'Aww man this wasn't meant to happen come on Motoki AH HA!'_ He grinned as he leant over to look at the two. They'd been friends for six years now and Mamoru still hadn't made his move but Motoki knew they both where head over heels for each other yet neither could muster the courage. "**_Hey Mamoru... Are you still looking for a date to that dinner party thing for work?" _**His answer came as a simple nod. "**_Then Leave it to me I know the perfect girl for you and I mean she is absolutely perfect for you_**" With that he waited for Mamoru to give him a nod and turned to Usagi "**_Usagi I don't care what you are doing tonight, cancel it all and call the girls, You my pretty friend are going to the ball_**" with that he handed Mamoru a slip of paper with her details scribbled down on and added "**_Pick her up at 7 sharp" _**The two stared with open mouths at each other then the retreating back of Motoki, Mamoru being the first to recover. "**_Well then, I guess I will see you at 7 milady and please dress formally, it's an important thing to me because it could mean a promotion_**" She scowled at him and finished her milkshake, rising from her seat and grabbing her things. "**_Fine but I think if you only want a promotion to get more money then you're pretty shallow"_** She gave a snort and turned to leave, pushing past the girls **_"Oh by the way meatball head! I want the promotion so that I can be an intern to Dr Miaka"_** He called after her and the girls who where quickly filled in fled to her apartment dresses in tow.

By five to seven Usagi stood in front of the hall way mirror pulling at her dress gaining a slap on the wrist from Rei. The four girls stood in the living room behind Usagi, each giving a short gasp as she turned around to face them. She had her hair up in her usual Odangos but the pigtails were pulled into loops, secured with pins and a mixture of red flowers. She had on a short black spaghetti string dress that had a ruffled hem and fishtail/mermaid cut. She wore a black choker with a silver moon pendant and matching earrings. Black silk pumps that wrapped twice around the ankles. She had smoky eyes and dark red lips, a small black purse clutched in her hands as the doorbell rang. "**_He's here! He's here!" _**Minako and Makato bounced to the door while Ami got Serena a shawl and Rei stood smiling at her. "**_You'll do great Usagi.. Don't worry about it"_** She winked as Mamoru stepped past her two friends and gawped at her. His mouth was wide open and his dark blue eyes were now about as wide as the ocean itself as he took in her beauty. "**_Y...you look beautiful Odango_**" He managed pulling his jaw back closed and handing her a rose. She thanked him and told him "**_You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Chiba_**" and with that the two friends left the four girls with a few waves as they left the building, each stealing glances at their date on the car ride to the mansion.

At the party Mamoru steered Usagi, his hand firmly planted near the small of her back as she got many looks from the men around, all eyeing her as if she were primed rib. Her skin tingled for some reason beneath the touch of his warm hand as they mingled through the crowd and she heard stories about Mamoru and his work. "**_Did he ever tell you about what happened last year when he was treating someone he found injured?"_** She shook her head and the large plump woman began her story. "**_He stumbled upon this man in the streets with a bite wound.. His dog was nearby watching Mamoru who treated his owners injuries. After he was done he was just bending down to pick up his bag when all of a sudden SNAP_**" The woman shouted for effect. "**_The dog sank its teeth into his behind and the owner had to come to the hospital...the dog still attached to his Behind_**" Usagi burst out laughing, followed by several people around them including Mamoru who was blushing madly.

The woman insisted the pair sit near her and her husband who conveniently turned out to be the man that had the power to give Mamoru the internship he wanted with one of the best doctors around. They sat and talked throughout the meal, Usagi and Mamoru also engaged in their common banter as the woman watched the couple. Neither realised but to the women before them they looked like a real couple.. across the room they looked like a real couple even when they said they were not. Unconsciously Mamoru ran a hand up and down her bare spine causing her to shiver uncontrollably to his delight. "**_Mamoru stop that" _**She hissed causing him to realise exactly what he was doing to the poor girl. He smirked and continued allowing one finger to slip just under the fabric of her dress, his finger tip reaching the skin where her spine ended and her rear began. She jerked forwards slightly, and her eyes widened as she pulled his hand off her back. "**_Stop that unless you want me to embarrass you right this instant"_** She hissed under voice as he shrugged leaning towards her and whispering. **_"Is that a threat or a promise?"_** She glared at him and pushed him away listening to the woman for a few minutes before replying with **_"It's a threat for now but it will soon be a promise". _**

She watched the couple as Mamoru placed his hand back to her spine and a smile lit up her features as a plan came into her mind. She glanced at him flashing an innocent grin and then turned back to the woman and resuming talking. Slowly a hand slid beneath the table to his knee. He tried to feign amusement in their conversation as he felt that hand moving slowly over his thigh, trying to hide the grin on his face as she suddenly made a grab between his legs causing him to jump in his chair with a yelp. The woman looked at him and several people around him gave him a confused glance as he laughed and patted Usagi on the shoulder. He leant over and whispered **_"This means war my dear Odango_**" His breath tickling her skin as he excused himself and rose to talk to someone he recognised.

The woman looked at her and beamed. **_"Although that wasn't very lady like of you I believe you did give him quite a shock with that little move there". _**Usagi blushed and turned her face to look at him, the woman catching her gaze. The woman looked at the girl then at the man with a smile "**_You love him don't you" _**Her voice was confident as Usagi nodded "**_Yes, I do.." _**She clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped, eyes going wide as she looked at the woman with shock, she was greeted by a wide knowing smile. "**_Don't worry your secret is safe with me and if I can help it I'll have you two lusting after each other by the end of the night_**" Usagi's eyes widened at the woman's words as she blushed fearfully.

A short while later Mamoru returned to sit down, his arm draped over her shoulder comfortably as they sat and chatted with the woman who was now know as Amelia Stockhart. The young blond set down her drink and excused herself to go to toilet, Mamoru getting up a minute later and giving the woman a wink as she gave him the thumbs up "**_Good look Mamoru, I'm rooting for ya_**" He gave her a confused look but shook it off as he stopped and waited for her to leave the Little girl's room, griping her tightly and pulling her around the corner leaving her startled and wide eyed. "**_Why the hell did you do that to me Usagi? You know I try to keep my self control stable around every female"_** He hissed at the girl before him who was now pinned between his arms to the wall. Large blue eyes turned up to meet his as he noticed she was scared by his tone "**_I...Well I warned you not to but you carried on so it was the first thing that I thought of to stop you doing that to me_**" He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist leading her to sit back down. After Amelia's husband had sat down for a 5 minute talk, or flirt with Usagi he graciously left and called Mamoru to come talk to someone.

He stood up as an idea struck him and leant over so his lips were less then an inch from her ear**_. "Lets see what you can come up with after this move eh?" _**He ran his hand down her spine as he gave her earlobe a gentle but teasing nip then kissed her between the shoulder blades and walked off, the men assuming she was his girlfriend, all Amelia could do was look at the shocked expression on the sweet girls face. Here eyes narrowed as she muttered **_"Bring it on Chiba"_**

_**This isn't half as good as I thought it would be but it's still kinda amusing.. I need some ideas though on what to do next...although it has to be descreet.. please give me ideas....please**_


	2. Discovering feelings

_**Well first of all I'd like to say thanks for the reviews they really helped. Next I'd like to apologise for doing what I'm doing right now so I'm sorry I'll just use bold and italics for my comments. I'll try and make this next chapter a bit better and not quite so long.. Anyway on with the show...**_

Mamoru stood in a crown in the corner of the room. The head of the Hospital board looked at him surveying his appearance. "You seem to be good at your job and I've heard good things about you Chiba... If you make a good show of yourself I may consider letting you intern for Miaka.. I know you want to work with children as a paediatrician and not just your everyday consultant" Mamoru nodded as some more men started asking questions, Amelia's Husband Gerald Hopkins giving the occasional input as they grilled Mamoru. "So why do you want to work with children?" A large plump man stood opposite him asked. He hesitated a moment before continuing a pained look in his eyes that he tried to hide as he spoke. "Well as a child I didn't get much love and I was always looking for some reassurance... As a doctor I think that I would be able to help children.. cheer them up maybe" A few of the men nodded while on or two stifled a laugh, Mr Hopkins shook his hand and they continued the grilling. "Where did you study? what grades did you get? Who taught you?"

Back at the table Usagi had just recovered from Mamoru's little trick as Amelia sat laughing. She leant forwards, cupping her face in her hands as she looked at Usagi for a moment. "How did you meet him then?". Usagi blushed slightly as she remembered and told the story.

_Flash back_

_I was walking home from school and I had just failed a test.. I got a thirty and was really frustrated. So I scrumpled it up into a ball and threw it over my shoulder, then the next thing I know he's insulting my hairstyle ad my grade because I hit him on the head with my paper_

She giggled along with the woman who nodded, taking in the girls smile. "So what makes you like Mamoru.. If you don't mind me asking". Usagi shook her head and straightened up, unaware of the handsome ebony haired man behind her. "Well he has those amazing eyes, I don't know what it is about them but when I look into them I feel like I could drown in them right on the spot. And then his hair is just so silky looking" She blushed trailing off realising she was telling a stranger about the guy of her dreams. "He probably wouldn't agree with me but he has the greatest personality even if he does try to push people away from him.. We usually bicker and at first it really upset me but after a while I grew accustom to it and now I miss it if we don't" A devilish smirk spread over his features as he put a finger over his lips signalling for the woman not to mention his presence to Usagi then walked back to the group of men. Amelia put her attention back on Usagi before asking "How are you going to get him back?". She paused for a moment before looking back at Mamoru a small plan forming in her mind.

Thomas Brown, who was one of the top plastic surgeons in the country looked at Mamoru then at the young blond that was heading towards them, her black dress clinging to her body and showing off her curves. "So Mamoru... Is that girl you brought your girlfriend?" Mamoru was just about to answer as a small hand placed on his shoulder and pulled him back slightly as Usagi latched herself onto the man's arm. "Oh no.. Mamoru is just an acquaintance of mine.. More of a friend of a friend really" She battered her eyelashes at Thomas as he gave her a suave grin and swiped his brown hair off his brow. He turned his brown eyes on Mamoru with a smirk, before peering down at the blond "How could you let such a fox like this get away Man?". His tone showed he didn't care whether Mamoru answered or not just the fact that the girl stayed in place. Usagi blushed letting out a fake giggle as he excused himself and lead her over towards the refreshments table and asked the waiter for two glasses of wine.

Mamoru watched from the group, his emotionless face hiding the pang of jealousy and see of anger that was riding up inside of him. "Well gentle man I see a friend over there so I hope you don't mind but I'd like to go introduce myself" He gave a curt smile before nodding and sitting himself back down in front of Amelia with a pout. He flicked his hair out of his eyes before clasping his hands together over the table and looking towards Usagi who was now in full flirting mode, laughing at lame jokes and running a finger down the man's chest. One foot travelled over the back of her calves before she pressed herself against the man and raised her leg over his. He didn't realise but just watching Usagi had his blood pumping and anyone could see the jealousy written over his features.

Amelia looked at him and smiled softly putting her hand over his "Why do you like her so much?" He turned to her startled then looked around to make sure Usagi couldn't do what he had done, for some reason this woman had a look about her that just made you want to confess everything to her. "I.. I don't know how to describe it really.... I mean she already told you how we met but ever since that day I've liked her.. at first she was just a pretty face but now.. Now she's an angel that's broken my barriers and forced me to grow close to someone... I'm an orphan and I always pushed people away but some how she got to me" He trailed off as she looked over and waved before returning to flirting with the man. Amelia chuckled and took her hand off his. "You should show her you like her.. You already know she likes you so why not.. or you could get her back for flirting with him..." She paused as Mamoru looked at her an eye brow raised in question. "You could pull her away from him or flirt with another woman" She gave him a wink as he stood up and took her advice.

Usagi giggled as Thomas wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, alcohol lingering on his breath as she gave a bored giggle. She looked around and her grin faltered as she caught site of a certain ebony haired man kissing a red haired, busty woman, her leg wrapping tightly around his as he pulled away with a grin. Usagi felt a shredding in her chest as she placed a kiss on Thomas' cheek and gave a wave as she sat herself down opposite Amelia. "Ugh men! Why is he doing this to me?" She was cut off as Amelia signalled for her to stop talking and gave a nod to show he was coming over.

Back at Motoki's flat he was sat watching his TV, beside him was his sister Lizzie and between them was their ever faithful pet turtle, Bertie. He looked over at Lizzie and scratched his chin in thought, wondering if he had done the right thing. Both Usagi and Mamoru had confessed their feeling to him on numerous occasions but neither would make a move. He'd given them that push but would they take it. He knew Makato and Minako would approve due to their attempts to set the two up. In the past few years they had tried all sorts to get the two together, blind dates, mistletoe every Christmas, secret Santa that were rigged so they got each others names. Adds in the paper, presents and cards from either Usagi to Mamoru or Mamoru to Usagi.. even on valentines day.

The girls all sat in Amy's front room, gawping at a TV and shovelling popcorn into their mouths between muttering things like "I can't believe Motoki finally did it" and "I hope something happens" Rei was now a clothing designer, Makato owned a chain of restaurants and taught self defence classes. Amy was trying to be a surgeon while Minako was a dancer, model and singer. The four and Motoki were starting to get frustrated because no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get Usagi and Mamoru to go out with each other.

Back at the party, Amelia went over to her husband while Mamoru smirked at the blond. "What's so funny, baka?" She narrowed her cerulean eyes on his roguish tanned form as he replied. "Well the fact that you are so obviously attracted to me and yet you're playing hard to get with Mr Brown over there". He couldn't help but smirk more as her eyes widened and she turned her head away with a snort "As if, Baka". His handsome face feigned a hurt look as he made a come back with "But I thought you said my eyes were so deep you could get lost in them" He paused, oblivious to the blush that stained her cheeks and the fact her baby blue eyes were now as wide as dinner plates. "Or the fact that my hair is just so silky.." He was cut off from saying anything more by...

_**Dum Dum Dum!!!! Ok sorry to end like that but I needed a cliff-hanger or a break. Anyways I hope you like it.. I'm thinking either a slap or a kiss what do you think? Let me know. Sorry for using bold and italics.. I've managed to only use them during my notes and the flash back and as for the turtle...I was looking at a site that said something about Motoki liking turtles so.... yeah**_


	3. Can I?

His handsome face feigned a hurt look as he made a come back with "But I thought you said my eyes were so deep you could get lost in them" He paused, oblivious to the blush that stained her cheeks and the fact her baby blue eyes were now as wide as dinner plates. "Or the fact that my hair is just so silky.." He was cut off from saying anything more by....

...... Usagi let out a squeal as a song came over the sound system. Unfortunately for Mamoru it was the tango so before he could say anything else Usagi had locked his wrist in a vice like grip and was pulling him to the dance floor. He let out a slight groan but joined in, amazed that Usagi actually knew how to dance and even more amazed that she wasn't standing on his feet. Within seconds the dance floor had cleared as everyone watched the raven haired man and blond woman execute the dance in perfect unison, no one would have even considered that the couple where in love from the attitude they had assumed or even thought that Usagi regularly had klutz attacks.

At the end of the song Usagi wrapped her long slender around one of Mamoru's panting heavily. She didn't expect his next move however. Realising that this was his chance to really get her, one arm still wrapped around her back holding her tightly and the other encasing one of her dainty hands he dipped her backwards, holding her a few inches above the floor, her eyes were tightly shut blocking her cerulean orbs from seeing him lower his head and placing a kiss on her chest. His ebony hair fell lightly onto her neck, tickling her skin as his lips pressed firmly against the top of her left breast. She let out a small moan that luckily only he was able to hear before he pulled her back up, her leg tightening around his as she stared at him.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow as her large blue eyes flickered with several emotions before she got her small revenge. She raised her leg so that her thigh was parallel to the floor and kissed the corner of his mouth, running her tongue over his left cheek before bringing up her left hand and slapping him hard over the right cheek. She gave a giggle and released her grip around his leg before sauntering off to her table, flicking one of the loops of hair over her shoulder. "Ugh, he's so... so... so... argh" She spat out as she sat at the table, Amelia trying to stifle a laugh as she watched Mamoru recover from the shock of the slap in the middle of the dance floor. People around them were walking off into their groups and chattering about what had just happened.

Amelia leant forwards, her eyes staring straight into Usagi's as she linked her fingers together and smiled. Usagi fidgeted and put her hands by her sides, gripping at her seat as Amelia's light brown eyes bored into her own. "Usagi..... I like you two. And although you certainly have everyone else talking about you I don't think you have their attentions for the right reasons so I'm going to talk to my husband and see what I can do on one condition...." Usagi turned away from Amelia and looked at Mamoru before looking back and nodding "Anything". She automatically regretted this when she saw the expression change on Amelia's worn face. She was grinning at her, tapping her finger tips together and cackling, if her hair was to fall loose at any given moment Usagi would run for her life in fear because the woman truly looked evil at that second.

A short while later everyone's meals arrived and Usagi sat in silence. Amelia and her husband, Gerald making light conversation with Mamoru, Amelia occasionally adding in small things that she had remembered during her talk with Usagi that would give Mamoru a better impression to her husband. The plates where soon cleared after the carious guests had cheesecake, ice-cream, fruit or other puddings and the majority of people left as it was already midnight. Soon only the Hopkins, Usagi and Mamoru where left, drinking wine at their table.

"Well I must say Mr Chiba, from what I've heard from my wife and your pretty young date I think I might consider allowing you to work with doctor Miaka, even if you two did make quite a show on the dance floor earlier" The two blushed at this while the older couple laughed, Mamoru clearing his throat with a cough. "Well...actually that was my fault Mr. Hopkins" Usagi started "Gerald, please" He interrupted, receiving a nod. "Gerald.. I'm sorry Mamoru but I shouldn't have slapped you out there but well I saw it as my chance to get at you as part of our game" Mamoru nodded with a smile "Apology accepted" She broke out into a grin and Amelia smiled over at her husband who began to rise. "Well I think we should cal it a night. Nice to meet you Mamoru and I hope you will bring Usagi again sometime. She sure knows how to liven up a party... plus thanks to her I have some dirt on Thomas" He chuckled causing Amelia to roll her eyes as she too rose, Gerald turning to help her get her coat on.

"Come on Meatball head, we better go too" "Don't call me that Baka" She stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyes tightly shut, but quickly opened them again when she felt something brush against it. Her eyes widened as she saw Mamoru stood before her returning the gesture and the older couple laughing across the room. "You? just.." She trailed off pointing to his now retreating tongue then at hers receiving a nod. "EWWW baka!" He rolled his eyes as she grabbed the nearest drink and downed it as if to get the taste off her tongue before resentfully allowing him to take her arm and lead her out.

He pushed open the wide doors as they stepped out into the dark night the cold air causing her to whimper slightly as it hit her. He looked at her a moment, his deep blue eyes gazing softly before he pulled off his jacket and offered it to her "Here, you're cold.." He chuckled as she snorted, turning her head so he draped it over her shoulders, a smirk forming as she gave him a smile as if to say thanks. "You're welcome meat.. Usagi". He corrected himself before leading her over to his car and helping her in. He slid across the bonnet with a chuckle and got in, turning the key and starting before driving her home in a comfortable silence.

'Oh my god he's so sweet at times. Why can't he always be like that? Then I'd have my prince charming WOAH! hold up Usagi!! Mamoru- Baka here? prince charming? you're loosing it! No I'm not, are too, am not, are too, am not, ARE TOO NOW SHUT UP!'

'She sure is one heck of a dancer and she's so beautiful. Ha lucky you she didn't realise what she was doing to you while you danced eh Chiba or else you'd be in for it SHUT UP!............ Maybe I'll get my chance.. If I can carry this on till we get to her.. oh we're here'

He pulled to a stop by the curb and turned to her, suddenly caught by those cerulean eyes. It took a while for them to notice that they were staring at each other, both wishing they hadn't wasted the night playing their games. Mamoru was the first to look away, he looked ahead and swallowed then turned back to her, blinking but before he could open his eyes again he felt something pressing against his lips, which was followed by a weight on either shoulder that curled around the back of his neck. The odd sensation of something running through his hair followed next as he opened one eye and saw what he had been waiting for. A 6 year wait and he finally got it, Usagi was kissing him, yes Usagi was kissing Mamoru-Baka. He quickly closed his eye and returned the kiss as he felt her pulling back, his arms snaking around her waist till they pulled back, each gasping.

"Can I...?" He was cut off by a door slam, so he opened his door, struggling to undo his seatbelt and stood beside the car as she turned at the entrance of the building and looked at him with a giggle and hungry look. Softly she called over to him "Get your arse over here baka" He laughed and shut the door running over to her. He stopped and pressed a button on his key that locked the car before joining her in elevator, instantly feeling himself being pressed against the wall. His lips crashed over hers as she gripped at his collar, one hand running through his black hair while he clutched at her dress pulling her closer.

The elevator pinged and the two stumbled down the deep red hall to her room, Usagi finding it was now her turn to be pinned with her back against the door as she fished the key from her bag and allowed him to guide it into the door. Luckily enough he had one arm wrapped tightly and possessively around her waist that stopped her falling as it shifted away from them. He kicked the door shut and locked it, His lips moving down to Usagi's neck as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her things on the table. Mamoru pulled off his socks and shoes as Usagi slipped from his grasp and sat herself on the bed. Her grin growing as he appeared in the door way and gently pushed her down onto her back, straddling her.

Ok that's all for now folks, sorry I kept you waiting I meant to update on Wednesday but couldn't think of anything. So I updated today... LOOK no bolds or italics how well did I do eh? LOL.. anyways I hope you liked it, let me know what you think and I am open to constructive criticism so feel free. I'm planning on a few more chapters so you might have to wait before there's another scene between them because I plan on having Motoki and the girls in the next chapter and maybe some French because I need to practice for my exams next week "ARGH MOCK GCSE's" tres scary


	4. We're not telling

Motoki tapped his fingers, anxiously on the arm of his couch, eyes glued to the phone. It was midnight and he was expecting a call from Mamoru to tell him how the date went. Lizzie had already gone to bed . Motoki glanced over at the clock then back at the phone. With intervals that seemed like hours he looked between the two objects finding only a minute at the most had gone by.

FLASHBACK Earlier that afternoon after Mamoru and Usagi had left the arcade

Mamoru paced back and forth across his room raking a large masculine hand through his ebony hair as he looked at the assortment of dinner shirts and trousers. He had the receiver wedged between his ear and shoulder as he let out a frustrated sigh, Motoki laughing helplessly on the other side. "Mamoru stop it you'll be just fine... Just keep up the 'I don't need anyone' routine and you won't know the date ever happened" There was another round of laughter as Mamoru let out a frustrated sigh and fell backwards onto his bed.

Once silence had arrived Motoki decided to make himself useful. "Look just show up in a tux and nice shirt...maybe a dark blue one but not pink...white might be ok but make sure you wear a tie. Be yourself, that's what makes you two attracted to each other.." He let a third round of chuckles as there was an angry grunt followed by "I'll call you at midnight" then the dialling tone.

Back to the present

By 2 Motoki had fallen asleep on his couch and the phone still hadn't rung. In his last few waking moments Motoki had one thing running through his mind "I will find out what happened, every..... last.... detail" He yawned and was gone like a light. For some strange reason he dreamt of a big black wolf chasing and well bonking a little golden bunny.

THE GIRLS' APARTMENT

Rei looked at the clock, so did Minako who suddenly let out a squeal. "It's 1 O'clock and you know what it means if someone isn't home from a date by now" Her voice chimed out across the apartment as three sleepy girls looked over at her, eyebrows raised. "Usagi's doing the dirty!" "With Mamoru!!". Minako turned and raised a brow at Rei, not listening to whom Usagi's date actually was with. "What?" A rocket went off in Minako's throat or something that made a roar of the same decibel as she looked at the girls in confusion. There was three nods and a sudden boom that broke the sound barrier as she cheered and gained a sudden urge of energy that sent her bouncing all over the room. "Usagi and Mamoru!! YAY! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING" She was interrupted by a loud bang from the neighbouring apartment.

The four sprawled out across the floor, watching the end of 'Snow White: A tale of terror' (Great, great, great film starring Gil Bellows and that woman from Aliens) each lost in her own thoughts about the couple... a sigh escaping their lips at random intervals. Ami- 'Oh I hope they use protection. I hope Usagi knows what she's getting herself in to... she is the last of us in the group other then myself to loose her virginity after all'. A blush stained Ami's cheeks as she thought about little Bunny. Makato-'Ugh. It's about time that girl got him in her clutches, I mean Jeeze 6 years and not one kiss...Mamoru kind of looks like my old boyfriend, Freddy' A tear escaped her eye as she thought about her old love. Rei-' Lucky Usagi get's to do the dirty with Mamoru and I get..... er what's his name? Greg? Chad? Ken?' Pyro sat blinking as she tried to remember her husbands name, she'd only been married a month but she still had the hots for Mamoru. Minako of course being the slightly dense member of the gang was thinking-' It's like a fairy tale romance and Usagi is doing it with Mamoru...... tumble weed goes past ..... Usagi and Mamoru, Usagi and Mamoru, Usagi and Mamoru'. Shortly around 2 am the girls fell asleep each smiling, happy for Usagi.

Mamoru landed beside Usagi with a thud causing a ripple to pass over the bed and a sweating Usagi to giggle furiously as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, his lips meeting hers until she pulled away with a gasp. She needed air, sadly the need for it was greater then the need for his kisses. She fell back into the pillows, sleep pulling her under as she snuggled into the warmth emitted from his body as he embraced her possessively.

He looked down at the blond beside him, she definitely was something. Usagi's usual Odangos had been pulled out and fanned out around her like a golden blanket, her face held a serene look that suited her as she slept. A smile plastered on the pink lips he had longed to kiss for so long that told him he had made her happy. He took one last look at her as he placed a kiss softly on her forehead and closed his eyes sleep pulling him in like it had Usagi. His chiselled features smiled down at the angel he held and his black bangs fell to a tilt over his forehead and eyelids.

A man usually plagued by dreams of a princess whom he cannot see the face of and cannot reach finally managed to take the beauty in his arms and see her face. The woman who usually dreamt of a man hidden behind a mask and hat finally got to take them off and see the handsome face. That night they dreamt of each other and of course they really where the ones they had dreamt of every night and the clues where there. In Mamoru's case there was the slim, short figure and the trade mark blonde odangos that only one person in the entire world wore. As for Usagi there was the jet black hair that fell out from under the top hat and over the white mask, the tall, toned body with strong arms and deep blue eyes.

Somewhere in the comfort of dreaming of being in those strong, warm arms that amazingly she was actually in Usagi was awoken by her alarm clock. Before the Mamoru even had the chance of waking up she slipped from his grip and turned it off with a frustrated groan and pout. "Damn it! I was enjoying that...Hey isn't that?..... In my bed?...And I'm.... Uh Oh Usagi had a little bit too much to drink by looks of it. Oh well stuff it and them. I had fun" She spun on her heels after her statement and went into the bathroom leaving the raven haired man of her dreams to sleep, however he had momentarily woken to hear her little speech, a smug grin on his face as he fell back to sleep, comforted by her words.

Usagi took a shower and changed before going to work. She'd left a post-it note on the pillow of her queen sized bed, a scribbled message for Mamoru as she put the spare key on the table, locked the door with her own key then left for work with a skip in her step as she walked to her car then drove to work. For the rest of the day our blond heroin had a smile on her face and refused to tell anyone what had happened, although most people guessed and correctly at that.

Mamoru woke up several hours after she left and sat up with a groan, realising he had no clue where he was until he spotted the post-it note which read:

'Morning sleepy head,

Sorry to have just left you but I had to get to work and I believe you told me you had the day off.... Lucky sod. Anyways help yourself to food and feel free to use the bathroom, living room ect ect and see you around sometime.

Usagi

P.S. I locked the door but I left you the spare keys to let yourself out with... just please, please, please don't forget to lock the door.'

He laughed and put the note in the bin before taking a shower and helping himself to some breakfast. After having a look around her apartment and having a shameful snoop through her underwear draw he left her a note and stuck it on her coat rack.

'Usako,

If you want your keys back come get them from the arcade otherwise who knows what kind of hobo you'll find in your bed.

Mamoru'

Mamoru locked up and left then went and changed his clothes before making his way to face Motoki and the girls, knowing full well they'd be waiting there for one of them. He walked in casually and sat down, making sure the keys were safely in his pocket before ordering his usual black coffee from a rather pissed off yet inquisitive looking Motoki.

"Go on, Motoki" Mamoru watched the blond who was now playing dumb. "Go on, what?" "Ask me" "Ask you what?" "How last night went... I said I'd ring you but I didn't" "Ok so how did last night go". The arcade doors jingled and a stampede of four girls ran over to the counter where Mamoru and Motoki where talking.

Minako pulled back her hand and gave Mamoru a good slap on the back while Ami sat down on one side, Rei on the other and Makato ruffled his hair. "So did you?" "Yeah, Did ya?" "Did I what?" "You know" "Did you?" "I did..... do something but what is it your talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me Baka" "Who's playing dumb? I certainly aren't" "Makato!! That's not the way to get the answer" "So what is the way to get the answer?" "Mamoru....??" "Sigh, Yes Minako?" "Did you do the dirty with Usagi" "MINAKO!!!" Mamoru burst out laughing, Minako blushed and looked round in confusion while the other three girls and Motoki looked rather embarrassed by the girl's straight to the point personality. "Well... Why don't you ask Usagi, she is your friend after all and wouldn't it be more fair" "But I'm your friend Mamoru tell me! Please?" "Nice try Motoki"

Another jingle sounded as a blond woman wearing two odangos strode in, paling as three girls whom she had befriended and a sandy blond haired vendor looked at her eagerly. The ebony haired man she knew was Mamoru didn't move a muscle. Ami clasped her hands in front of her in a pleased manor as Usagi took a seat besides her and ordered her usual chocolate milkshake. "Hey, Usagi....." "Nice try Ami but I'm not telling any details. You can all keep sit there in suspense till we decide to give you some details" She smirked as Motoki pouted and the girls walked off to a booth with a defeated pout, heads down.

Sorry I didn't finish off the scene between Mamoru and Usagi from the last chapter and sorry that the girls didn't really have long bit. I'm trying to decide whether or not they should tell them or not. Anyways thanks for the reviews and well sorry for the suspense.. don't hit me please!!! I didn't mean to leave out the kinky scene...ok I did really. I didn't want to um erm um corrupt you all not that you haven't been already but pfft. Maybe some day I'll re write this chapter and you'll get your little romp scene.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... oh and guess what.................. It's Christmas soon!!! I'll be sure to write some sappy fluff for it.


	5. A shower, a deeley and a Name

Usagi giggled at her friends before turning back to her beverage, Mamoru admiring his own for a moment before she interrupted the silence between them. "Hey, Baka. I want my keys" She whipped her head around to face him the usual pigtails hung from her odangos in curls as a result of it's style the previous night. Usagi held out her hand patiently as Mamoru dug through his pockets trying to remember which key was hers. He finally pulled out the one that had a metal key ring of a bunny attached and handed it over, conveniently forgetting to mention the fact that he conveniently stumbled into a cobblers that also happened to cut keys. Another thing he forgot to mention was the fact he'd had several sets made just to be sure that if she ever found out about his first set of spare keys he'd have a few more to back himself up with. He handed them over, dropping them onto her palm, noticing that she quickly stuffed them back into her pocket and started back on her drink without so much as giving him a glance.

Mamoru slowly rose from his stool as he drained the last of his coffee and whistled for Motoki. "Motoki, I'm going.. Here's your money" he waved his hand to Motoki and the girls then turned back to Usagi "See ya later", With a wink and a cluck like noise he was out the door and heading past the left window. Motoki and Usagi both noticed and stood gaping "Doesn't he live in the other direction?" "Yeah.. Yes he does" The two scratched their heads in puzzlement before Usagi was crowded as Mamoru previously had been and was interrogated for answers. "Did you do the dirty with Mamoru?" "Minako!!!" "Did you have fun?" Did you get any numbers?" "Did Mamoru get a promotion?" "Did you lip lock?" Each question was answered with "I refuse to answer on the grounds of anything I say may be used against me". She eventually grew fed up of their threats and drained her drink before putting some money down for Motoki "See you guys later". She waved and exited towards her apartment, going past the left window of the arcade.

Mamoru kicked off his shoes and hung up his blazer, then padded through to the kitchen "I should surprise her" He trailed off biting his lips as he sifted through the contents of Usagi's fridge, having let himself in with one of the many pairs of keys he'd had made. After a further inspection of her cupboards he found some chocolate, fudge, ice-cream and cookies. Before long he'd somehow managed to whip up a rather delicious looking treat for his favourite blond. A layer of crushed cookies, topped with a layer of melted chocolate, a layer of fudge on top of that, and yet another layer of chocolate. He grinned and put the cheesecake like thing in the fridge, the ice-cream into the freezer and replaced the left overs. Just after he shut the fridge door he heard Usagi's front door open. He pressed his hands over his mouth as he backed himself up against the wall, praying a certain blond wouldn't come into the kitchen and luckily the gods must have heard him because she didn't.

"Hiya Luna!" She cheered as her black cat leapt in from the bedroom, rubbing against her long ivory legs. She picked up the cat and deposited her shoes and coat, not noticing the green blazer or black shoes that were left as a hint to him being there. She put Luna on her bed then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The sound of the running water echoed through the apartment and a devilish smile appeared on Mamoru's face as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, the sound of a siren soon became heard.

"He seemed impressed by the way you came in "Tell us a story, I know you're not boring" I was afraid that you would not insist "You sound so sleepy, just take this, now leave me" I said: "Please don't slow me down if I'm going too fast" You're in a strange part of our town Yeah, the night's not over You're not trying hard enough, Our lives are changing lanes You ran me off the road The wait is over Now I'm taking over You're no longer laughing I'm not drowning fast enough.. ARGH"..........

She let out a scream as two arms wrapped around her waist and something nuzzled against her neck, something firm brushing against her back. A chuckled erupted from the person behind her and two soft lips placed them selves over her shoulder, allowing a mass of black hair falling into view. "M... Mamoru?" The chuckled sounded again as the head nodded and she finally felt able to breath again. "You scared me, Baka!" She pouted as his fingers moved to stroke over her stomach, one hand being more daring as it moved up over her smooth skin, before he turned her around and crushed his lips over hers, a loud moan sounding from her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to push her against the tiled wall, his body pressing against hers.

He pulled away from her just enough to look at her face before moving to kiss her neck and shoulders. She stood their panting, head thrown back against the wall as his lips travelled over her chest and torso, moans escaping their lips till she looked down at the man before her. He was bent down on his knees, his hands clutching the back of her legs and his chin rested on her stomach. He reminded her of a small child with his facial expression. His dark stormy eyes were shining brightly, wider then she'd ever seen them and some emotion she wasn't quite sure of. His lop sided grin complimented his twin blue orbs perfectly, his black bangs hanging slightly longer with the weight of the water. "I almost forgot to tell you.." He beamed up at her innocently, his expression becoming more child like by the second "I made desert". She giggled and was again introduced to his lips before he finally caved in and allowed her to see what he made even if it had taken a lot of bargaining to do with bedroom acts.

45 Minutes later they were laid out on the couch, Mamoru was laid flat on his back. His shoulders were leant against a cushion on the arm of the couch and his feet hanging over the other end. Usagi had settled herself onto her side, laid between him and the back of the couch, one arm folded over her stomach while she used the other to spoon at the ice-cream and desert, one of Mamoru's arms were wrapped around her while the other would occasionally share his food with her, both bowls rested on his currently bare chest as he laid in a pair of sweat pants he had in his bag. "Mamoru?" "Yeah?" ".... How'd you get in here? I took the key off you.... oh please tell me you didn't forget to lock the house this morning" Mamoru shook his raven haired head as he laughed at the angel beside him. "Don't worry I did lock up this morning.. I kinda had another set of keys made.. that's all" She shrugged accepting his answer then continued to eat, the bowls were discarded onto the coffee table as Mamoru decided he wanted his end of the bargain.

The next morning which was thankfully a day they both had off was a Saturday and the couple were found, embracing each other well after the sun had risen. Mamoru unconsciously held a tight, possessive grip on the sleeping Usagi who in return had rested her head on his chest and thrown an arm over his bare stomach. 'I really shouldn't be doing this, acting like this.. not with Usagi but I can't help it, myself even! Ugh I just hope that we can avoid hassle from Motoki and that I don't loose her' He looked down and smiled at her, blond hair strewn out everywhere. 'I don't want to loose her.. not now, she's so innocent, so perfect and so.... mine' He trailed off as he heard her whimper, clutching tighter to his body and gasping "No Mamo-Chan! Don't leave me" He raised an eye brow and looked at the blond, shifting to a sitting position and pulling her up with him.

"Usako... What's wrong? What was your dream about?" He looked at her with a flash of concern and fear as she rubbed her eyes and flushed slightly 'Argh no don't blush you're even more beautiful when you blush...but only when I make you blush' He pouted as she hid her head "It's nothing" "I don't think Mamo-Chan would think it's nothing" "He doesn't" "He's smart then" "Yes you are" "Good come back and why didn't you want me to leave?" She stuttered as an amused grin spread over his face, causing her blush to deepen and his body to stiffen. "Well...erm... because you're good in bed" She simply stated. She then made an attempt to get out of the bed but found resistance was futile.. especially seems as Mamoru was sat there.

"I'm not the only one that's good in bed you know" He winked before kissing her shoulder, his eyes locking with hers as she sighed, half giving up and half amused, as she slumped back into the bed, a very happy man following her under the covers, both forgetting about their friends who would love to know the details. Somewhere in the bliss of it all Usagi was sure she heard those three little words "I love you" and full heartedly but unconsciously repeated them back.

They woke up again that day at 3pm and took a shower, separately before having something to eat and deciding to head over to the arcade. "Hey Odango" "What?.. Baka?" "You really do make my name sound good". Motoki lifted his heard as he caught the words "My name sound good" and rolled his eyes assuming Mamoru was being big-headed as usual although he did manage to catch the playful smack on the arm that Usagi sent Mamoru's way. "You two look particularly happy today...but then you did yesterday too... Anything good happen at the dinner... ball... deeley... thingy.. that I should know about?" He raised a brow as the two looked at each other, sharing a knowing look in their eyes and shook their heads. "Nope" "Not a thing, Motoki" Mamoru added to Usagi's answer.

GRRRR!! I hate Bakas especially my Baka, who happens to be called Ben and very full of himself. He's a bit like Mamoru... Annoying, full of himself, taller then me and smarter then me...although he doesn't have the blue eyes and black hair.. more like brown/green and brown oh and he isn't half as cute and he has admitted to crushes before.. Pfft! He's been driving me insane and so I had and I mean HAD to write.... strange he called me kinky the other day, which happened to be the day I wrote the previous chapter and mentioned the word kinky because of the scene... but anyways I hope you liked this.. more to come... open for ideas...... watches a tumbleweed go past and compliments will be taken with many thanks


	6. Rough Draft sealed with tears

**Oh hey Klo-Chan, Krys and Meaniegirl3... My baka is mean. He may be cute but he's a rude arrogant pig that deserves every slap he gets and I will admit it for you all now. Yes I love him to pieces and he darn well knows it but the baka doesn't feel the same way hangs head and cries although he does flirt with me so pfft he's a sod... Stupid Baka... wish he'd get a shave while he was at it.....**

"You two look particularly happy today...but then you did yesterday too... Anything good happen at the dinner... ball... deeley... thingy.. that I should know about?" He raised a brow as the two looked at each other, sharing a knowing look in their eyes and shook their heads. "Nope" "Not a thing, Motoki" Mamoru added to Usagi's answer. The two took a couple of seats by the counter and ordered their usual, watching in amusement as Motoki tried his hardest to butter the pair up but failed to get any answers. He ended up having to go see another customer eventually and by this time Usagi had finished her milkshake. She knew that by what they were doing she was falling more and more for the seeming cold hearted Mamoru who was actually starting to hope they could carry things on. "Um.. Mamoru.." She stood up slowly, causing him to swivel round as she got his attention. "I er.. think we shouldn't continue.. I mean you have your work and so do I and well.. er.. you know" He nodded, plastering on a smile for her. "Sure Odango, Although I may have to come over again sometime if I can't find anyone erm what's the word.... Satisfying enough" "Oh why you.." She growled before waving to him and leaving, biting back the tears and sobs that threatened to spill.

Mamoru turned back to his coffee and let out a sigh, slumping forwards on the counter and poking gently at the coffee cup. He laid his cheek on his folded arms while Motoki walked around the counter and frowned. "Hey what's up with you?" "Oh nothing much.. but I think I'm in love" He returned back to his pining thoughts as Motoki dropped a glass, quickly apologising to the customers for his sudden klutz attack. Mamoru didn't even notice. 'Aww Usako I love you, I mean I truly love you. More then anyone or anything.. I'd give up my job and life for you but you've gone and pushed me away.. I'm going to have to try and get you back. Some how I will. Yes for I am Mamoru Chiba... Chiba!, Chiba!, Chiba! Ok stop their.. stop the little chibi cheerleaders... If you're gonna fantasize about something at least do it about Usagi' "Tell her how you feel" "Huh?" "Tell her how you fell" "But I can't I prep myself to do it but I always stall and stutter" "Then write her a letter" "But" No Butts Mamoru! For Kami's sake just write a letter and slip it under her door" So with that the handsome raven haired Mamoru scribbled down his feelings for the bubbly blond on a piece of paper that Motoki slid in front of him, Jumping up and dashing to her apartment once it was finished.

Meanwhile Usagi had managed to get home and hold in her tears that was until she pressed her back against the door and slid down slowly, grapping the Remote for the sound system off her table as she went. She let out a sob and clicked the remote, the radio began playing loudly and drowned out her heart broken sobs as she let it all dawn in on her that she actually had a chance with him but blew it.

"_Like a Saturday night I'll be gone, Like a Saturday night I'll be gone, Before you knew that I was there"Something slid beneath the door conveniently poking her in the rear as it was slid under her oaken door. It wasn't in an envelope and it was folded roughly. The writing was in scribbles over the page but where decipherable._

"_So you wrote it down I'm supposed to care, Even though it's never there, Sorry if I'm not prepared. Is it hard to see the things you substitute? For me and all my thoughts of you? It's eating me alive to leave you. Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong, But so is your blank stare in lieu of this song, Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong. Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong, You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song. Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong, You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this, lieu of this song "_

She let out a louder sob as the words of the song hit her, his words scribbled over the paper sunk in aswell causing a blank confusion to fog her brain as she looked back down at the note. Unaware that the man who had written it was stood on the other side of the door, forehead pressed against it as he hoped and prayed with every fibre in his body that she'd realise all she had to do was open the door and let him in. It read:-

'Dear Usako,

You probably don't realise this but ever since that faithful day we met I've loved you and sadly it's taken me till now, till you've shut me out and pushed me away to realise just how much I really have loved you. Please don't do this to me, For I fear without you I have no life worth living at all. You inspire me to do everything I do and are the only person I've loved since my parents.. Please don't let my third love be pulled away like my other two, my parents...

Mamoru'

"_I'm breathing in your skin tonight, Quiet is my loudest cry, Wouldn't wanna wake the eyes that make me melt inside. And if it's healthier to leave you be, May a sickness come and set me free, Kill me while I still believe that you were meant for me"_

She stud up slowly and opened the door, Mamoru falling heavily at her feet with a loud thud quickly pushing himself up to stand in front of her. He took in her profile, big red puffy eyes, damp cheeks, pink tinged nose and a pout.

"_I'm finding my own words, my own little stage. My own epic drama, my own scripted page. I'll send you the rough draft, I'll seal it with tears. Maybe you'll read it and I'll reappear... From the start it was shaky and the characters rash, A nice setting for heartache where emotions come last, All I have deep inside, to overcome this desire, Are friendly intentions and fair weather smiles"_His hands strayed to cup her face as he looked into those cerulean eyes he had grown to love. He sang along to the song, it was in a way one of his favourites because it was by Yellow Card. His favourite band. He shook his head at her and moved one hand to gently hold her lower lip as he noticed it began to shake.

"_And I don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song Like Saturday night I'll be gone Like Saturday night I'll be gone Like Saturday night I'll be gone Like Saturday night I'll be gone before you knew that I was there"_

The song finished and he let go. Something in his chest was now starting to ache 'My heart, No doubt' He thought to himself as he flinched slightly. His arms fell back to his sides after he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "You've made your mind up Usako and now that you know my feelings I shouldn't try and spoil your happiness. See you round" He lowered his head and made towards the door. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he stepped over the threshold before an angel sang to him.

"Mamoru! Wait!" "Huh?" He turned around to see the girl no woman stood before him. Long blond tresses falling from to neat buns placed on her head. Her large cerulean eyes had a red tinge but they still shone with the love she felt for everything. She lips were in a pout and she hugged her stomach, his heart breaking as he knew right there and then if he could only make her feel safer he would. Yet he didn't believe he'd have the chance. "Ma... Mamoru.." She paused and swallowed, taking a breath before letting out a seemingly deep sigh. He stepped closer to her with a strange look on his face. Not one she'd seen him with before. This look held confusion, fear, hope, love, compassion... "I er...Well... I erm.. Well I.. Er I well" "Yes? go on" He urged her softly, a hand reaching to raise her face from looking at the floor and their eyes met. "I love you too". She was just about to speak again when she felt his lips press firmly over hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her slim form and pulling her as close as he could get her. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him, even though they were already pressed against each other at that moment they felt they weren't close enough.

While the two kissed Passionately a worried blond haired man with aquamarine eyes stood in shock at the door way. His jaw was on the floor and although he had expected it, it was still a shock to see the couple of arch-Rivals kissing as if there was no tomorrow and confessing their love each other. As the two pulled away for breath he was re introduced to reality and let out a whoop for the two. "Way to go Mamoru". He bounced off down the hall and hummed happily all the way back to the arcade and for the next few days while he waited to be able to break the news to the girls that he as cupid had finally succeeded.

Meanwhile the two lovers stood laughing, Mamoru was near to hysterics as he pictured a chibi Motoki in a little cheerleading outfit, with chibi Rei, Ami, Minako and Makato all doing some silly little routine. Usagi stood laughing at Motoki's joy but neither knew what made him happiest the most. Although they didn't yet know it, their lives were about to take a drastic change that would show just how great Motoki really was with his hints.

Wahey I finished the chapter.. finally. Anyways I actually was going to take this in a totally different direction but while listening to Rough Draft by YellowCard I couldn't resist putting it in there. Any who Thinks are going to be whirl wind fast for our favourite couple and bakas aren't always as nice as they should be Looks between Baka, and various tools with torturing possibilities My baka has been dirty minded lately so I blame him for any kinkiness in the story because he corrupted my "Innocent" Brain....


	7. Author's Note darn penguins and bakas

Guy's I'm sorry but I've temporarily run out of inspiration for my story. It's going to a really far place where I didn't want it to go so I'm going to leave it for a while till I get an idea to finish it or rewrite a few chapters. So far I'm getting loads of ideas I just don't know how to slide them into the story so... yeah you get my point I guess.

Sorry, Meg.


	8. Pregnancy

Usagi grinned as she entered the arcade, two bags in hand as she waved to Motoki who was currently situated behind the counter. "Hi, Motoki! Can you get a milkshake and coffee ready for us at 12 please?" She called over dropping her bags down on the counter and leaning over to meet Motoki in a hug. She'd been dating Mamoru for the last five months and so far things had gone great. Speaking of whom she was due to meet him in two hours at noon for lunch, something they usually did. "So how are you today? Feeling sick again?" Motoki put a glass of water down in front of her and was just about to grab some aspirin or something when she shook her head. "No not yet.. although I haven't been feeling quite so bad lately" She took a sip, noticing Motoki's knowing glance "What are you thinking about?". He moved around the counter and lifted up the small bridge that the staff passed through and held it up signalling for her to pass through, which she did. He ushered her into the back, after pulling her bags under the counter and picking up a small box. "Now don't hurt me or anything but I have this feeling..." He shoved her down the creamy corridor and into a turquoise bathroom shoving the box into her hands.

She looked down at it and her eyes widened noticeably "A PREGNANCY TEST!" Her voice raised causing the blond man to cover his ears and wince at her high tenor. "Usagi... Just try it.. can't hurt to can it?" She pouted and shoved past slamming the door. "Ah typical Usagi" "I heard that" She screeched back. Motoki chuckled and called "I'll be out front... come tell me when it's ready" and went to serve a new customer. "So what can I get you?" He smiled as the red head lowered her eyes from the board behind him to his chest then his face. "How about a decaf mocha latte and hmm I dunno... YOU?" Motoki gave a small yelp and hopped back stuttering "Y.. y... yeah a decaf mocha latte coming right up ma'am" She giggled from behind the counter, leaning forwards to give him a playful slap across the rear. "Look ma'am I have a girlfriend whom I love very much, please refrain from doing that" A blushing Motoki protested as she glared at the approaching Usagi then grabbing her drink and going to a booth.

"So?" "Sorry, Motoki but we gotta wait five minutes" He sighed, letting his lip turn into a pout before lifting the small bridge for her. "Motoki what will I tell Mamoru? I mean does he want a baby? Will he be ready for one? Will I? Or will I just suck as a mom?" She started to panic, her nerves kicking in for some unknown reason, the thought of being a mother scaring her a little. "Hey come on now Usagi you know you and Mamoru are the perfect couple and I'm sure he'd love to have a family with you" Now it was time to bring out the 'Motoki Happy Smile' as it had become known as, of course it did the trick and she was once again happy and the nerves were just causing her stomach to dance. Motoki glanced up at the clock it was ten past "Go look... it's got to have been over five minutes now.. Usagi hurry up I wanna know if I'm gonna be a god-father or not" A customer nearby gave him a funny look and gathered their stuff to leave. "I meant god-father as in the people who look after the kid once their parents die... not mafia Robert De Nero, Al Capone sorta thing" He sweat dropped, noticing that Usagi had disappeared .

He whirled around to see the blond in the door way, mouth hanging agape and eyes wide open staring in shock. "I.. I ... I'm" She didn't get to finish her stuttering because Motoki had thrown his arms around her and was jumping up and down excitedly, squeezing her to an early death in the process. "Congratulations Usagi! Are you gonna tell him today?" She took a moment to register it in her brain,' I'm Pregnant, me, Tsukino, Usagi, Pregnant... To Chiba, Mamoru.. Oh Kami, I think I'm about to throw up again.' With this thought in mind she wriggled from Motoki's grasp and was into the bathroom in two seconds flat, leaving one slightly confused but also concerned Motoki blinking behind the counter.

Once Usagi was out of the bathroom she was once again enveloped in a hug as the doors alerted the room of the new person in the room. Large Violet eyes watched as an ebony haired regular made his way over towards the counter, a sly grin on his lips.

"So why is my best friend hugging my girlfriend who is supposed to be out shopping with her best friends?"

"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi let out a strangled squeak causing the blond male to chuckle while "Mamo-Chan" raised a brow in curiosity. She quickly blushed and corrected herself, bringing her voice back to it's normal tenor before moving over to hug him.

"Hey, Mamoru, Buddy.. Usagi has something to tell you, Don't ya Usagi" Motoki grinned widely, insane cackles sounded in his brain as he watched his 'Little Sister' Pull away from his best friend with a murderous glare.

"Motoki.." The odango princess let out a low, warning growl as she narrowed a glare towards him, the raven haired man beside her even more baffled.

"Motoki? Usagi? What's going on?" well and truly baffled, poor Mamoru.

With a final glare to Motoki, Usagi let out a sigh and sat down on one of the stools patting the one next to her in indication for Mamoru to sit. Once sure he was sat she decided to cute straight to the point..

"Mamo-Chan.. I'm pregnant.." A shy smile mixed with nerves and large curiosity from the two blonds was met by a vacant stare as it all sank it.

"You're.. Pregnant?" Blink, blink

"Yeah.. And you're gonna be a dad" A smile spread over his face as he rose, his intentions to grab the blond and hug her tightly were put on pause by a near by customer clearing their throat. The trio looked up to see a tall woman with violet eyes and a bird's nest of red hair looking at them all with a fake grin. A tight and short dress clung to her figure and she looked to be in her mid thirties

"Aww How sweet, I'm sorry to ruin the party but If you're done banging the little blond can we get back to the current situation, I'm not raising **_OUR _**child be myself, Mamoru"...

Dun, Dun, Dun...

* * *

Author's notes

Well, Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya?

Sorry it was a short chapter, but I've got coursework and the next chapter is going to be even better woo hoo! And gomen it was also a long time between updates but I needed to find myself a Muse which I did... So may I introduce you to (Drum Roll)

Hee-Mu : Hn!

Duo-Mu: Yay! Ello

And..

Baka-Mu: Pfft! You suck, You took to long to update

Hehe.. Sorry Baka-Mu is just like my Baka who I still haven't gotten anywhere with. GCSE's (American SATS) coming up in about 7 weeks and two lots of coursework to be in for Friday. One lot to be written up for science too. Lemme see what can I tell ya about Baka.. Oh yeah he keeps messing his hair up which looks really cool, singing songs to me and **_ONLY_** me (Swoon, even if they are annoying songs) and he's being kinda nice too. He was showing off in history this morning. We had to do one of those memory games where you have to remember what someone says then add something onto it and make it into a big list deeley and he showed off by going last and getting everything right without help even with the hilarious teacher trying to distract him. Just because he wanted to go first we decided to make it hard for him hehe.

Had my school photo taken today, oh what joy, it was go in give her my name card sit on the stool smile as big as possible then get out pronto, pictures will look a mess knowing my luck but hey I'll have a tiny picture of Baka on the set that has a picture of everyone in our year(who showed up and Baka most certainly did).. Had to walk home by myself for dinner because my best friend's tutor group went after mine and ours didn't finish till the lunch bell rang

Oh and more I just remember on Baka.. I got moved out of his maths class so I could learn more YAY.. I sucked at maths but not any more

Baka-Mu: Pfft! You still suck Meegan

Shut up! --My favourite phrase to him believe it or not.

Anywho... I have the fairly dreamy but sadly engaged maths teacher and hehe he said I was a bright spark today because I was doing the volume and the surface area while everyone was working out the volumes then going back to the questions to do surface area. Go me... And I keep getting the answers right and it isn't easy stuff for me. My Ego is growing like Baka's

I called him Mr. Ego in a txt and he said he preferred it to Baka as long as it was pronounced E-go and not Egg-o

Ah such is my life...

Ciao Pour Now


	9. Foot Stompin'

Last Time...

"Yeah.. And you're gonna be a dad" A smile spread over his face as he rose, his intentions to grab the blond and hug her tightly were put on pause by a near by customer clearing their throat. The trio looked up to see a tall woman with violet eyes and a bird's nest of red hair looking at them all with a fake grin. A tight and short dress clung to her figure and she looked to be in her mid thirties

"Aww How sweet, I'm sorry to ruin the party but If you're done banging the little blond can we get back to the current situation, I'm not raising **_OUR _**child be myself, Mamoru"...

* * *

Back To The Present...

Mamoru spun around to glare at the woman as the doors indicated yet another new group of customers. Usagi blinked back tears as Rei and Makato made their way over to the counter, Rei turning from a sickly off white, green colour to a furious scarlet, while her companion went straight to red.

"What the hell are you talking about, Beryl?" Fierce blue eyes glared at the woman.

"Aww Mamoru, don't deny our love, you told me you were desperate for a child" The red haired woman, known as Beryl Ditensa ran a hand over her slightly swollen looking stomach as the blond let out a strangled squeak.

"M-Mamo-Chan?"

"Usako, you've got to believe me, I'm not the father of her child"

Beryl snorted "Just like you didn't meet me four months ago?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak but then closed it with a glare while the blond let out another squeak.

"You're not denying it?"

"Look, I did meet her but.."

"Baka!" The small blond quickly brought her heel to his foot which was preceded by spitting in his face. Before he could even comprehend what she had done, the small blond was out the doors sobbing silently as she fled from the arcade. Makato and Rei each grabbed a bag that the blond had left behind before moving up to the ebony haired man.

"Some brother you are!" Rei hissed at him before slamming her own heel to the same area Usagi had done seconds ago, her knee slammed into his groin and she ran after the blond.

"Slime-ball!" Makato, the surliest of the group of friends, brought a fist to his cheek then mimicked the action of the other two girls, bringing her heel to his foot. She left the arcade in time to miss the man hit the floor and grasp his face.

"OUT!" Furuhata Motoki glared at the red haired woman who was currently smirking in satisfaction as Mamoru mimicked Motoki's glare. "I said... OUT!" The fuming blond roared at the woman as several other customers quickly scuttled out. With a loud cackle and flick of the hair, Beryl was gone, for now.

"She better be lying, Mamoru" Hissed the disgruntled blond

"She is, Motoki. You know I love Usako more then anything"

"You better do" Motoki fell silent as he poured Mamoru a coffee, the two kept thinking as people breezed in and out. What a mess that witch had gotten them into

* * *

Author's notes

Woo not too good I know but it's getting there, I have really good make up scene i've been thinking up for the last few weeks to come yet.

For anyone reading my other story, Babysitting and Romance Sequel, Mamoru and Usagi will be introduced in the next few chapters and we'll see more and more of them as things go buy. Harley will meet a few ladies and probably find that special someone.. thinks will end up well for Momiji and Etsuko eventually.

Went to see my grandma in hospital today and wow I'm so happy. There was a boy in the room across the hall from the one she was in and he apparently had either severe asthma or Cystic fibrosis but wow he was absolutely, amazingly, handsome. Sandy blond hair and loads of freckles, about 17 and wowzer I first noticed him when he took his shirt off, but the sod caught me looking, woops. Did get a few more looks at him too, and a close up of him. As we left he was coming back into the ward and held the door for us, Ben-Baka has competition

Baka-Mu: Do not.. Nobody can beat me because everyone sucks.. except me that is

Meg: Shut up, Baka, you do too, and he's a lot of competition at that.

I got me a pair of Navy Blue converse sneakers today, I'm so happy. I got my new shoosies and saw "Freckle Face" as he was dubbed, asked my Nan to see if she could find out his name. Poor boy had to walk around with a drip in his arm at one point

I'm mixed about Baka and drooling over Freckle

Ciao pour now


End file.
